Fantasy vs Reality
by UniqaChica
Summary: Felinity's greatest lovers face perils they weren't prepared for.


(A/N: This is a request from BroadwayKhaos. I hope she likes it! *mwah!* And I hope YOU enjoy!)

Summary: Felinity's greatest lovers face perils they weren't prepared for.

Disclaimer: *prances around in Griddlebone costume* *!* Oh! Uh...this is awkward... *inches out of sight* By the way, Cats is not mine. Sadly.

Fantasy vs. Reality

A Request Cats Fanfic

by Jill Diamond

They had only met by chance. She was a sophisticated traveler, looking for free transportation. And he was the Terror of the Thames. Ruthless. And had no heart but for his treasure and his beloved ship. Still, her batting lashes no tom could resist, and she somehow seduced her way aboard.

The crew mates went absolutely ape over the fact of a queen on the ship – even the ones that had mates and squealing kittens waiting faithfully for their return back home. Growltiger felt it was his, if anyone's responsibility to protect the dainty Lady Griddlebone from his roguish swabbies. Was he the only sane tom on this ship?

As time with the Lady progressed, the Terror found his heart growing. Oh, he still adored his treasure and his boat, but Griddlebone. Sweet Lady Griddlebone. She played coy like a fiddler during the day, but that didn't cease his longing for the white queen. Every night, when all was tranquil, and all that was heard was the lulling slosh of the salty water against the hull and the whisper of the wind tugging at the sails, the deck of the boat became their own personal love garden. The tom could scarcely believe how little time it had taken to fall under her spell. She was like a siren, with her sweet, melodious voice, calling out and luring him in closer and closer. But he knew no harm could come from such a queen as this.

Alas, on the twelfth eve, just as the poppy red sun was preparing to dip itself into the horizon, the Terror's blood boiled at the scent that infiltrated the brisk salt that wafted off the water and caught his nose. Their oriental chants pounded in his head as he told his toms to arm themselves. He took his own sword in his paw, as he had done so many times before, and stood defiantly to protect his beloved Lady with his body.

The ominous beat of the rowing ceased, but the chants only grew stronger. Growltiger's eyes blazed white hot as they slunk their way up the starboard side and onto the deck, their blue robes tinted orange by the sunset. The ragged crew took their stances, baring their teeth and snarling deeply.

The lank and devious Siamese leader was bowed to by the rest as he slunk his way onto the deck. His golden headdress glinted evilly in the light, and the white queen whimpered behind her protector.

Genghis' yellow eyes drew to the feminine powder puff his nemesis was guarding. He purred seductively, and ordered two of his own toms to grab her. Growltiger was whacked upside the head with a slim blade while one of the Siamese dragged the beautiful Persian to the side. She screamed out in protest, and Growltiger's veins only burned more with his venom-like rage. His jagged sword struck at least three of the Egyptian felines stone dead, and he thrust the tip daringly close under Genghis' chin. He whispered demands of freedom under heated breath, but the oriental pirate captain had no time to spare, and dug his atrociously long claws across Growltiger's chest.

Grumbuskin, the captain's right-paw tom, released his battle cry, and a feline brawl exploded across the deck. The Lady broke free from her captors with a little scratching of her own claws, and bolted to her lover's side, who now lay on his back in pain, hot tears blurring her vision.

"Tiger? Growltiger, speak to me!"

"Uh...Grid-mh, Griddle...you need to...you need to get away...What-whatever you do, just...get away..." His breath was short and uneven, and the blood from his split lip was spilling into his mouth and making him cough.

"But what about you?" She balled a section of his ratted shirt into her fist as she drew down closer to his face.

"Oh, Griddle...I didn't-ugh...I didn't deserve you anyway..."

With a choked sob, she bent down and gave him her final kiss, her salty tears mixing with his blood. It was broken by the white queen's screech of fear as Genghis dragged her away, and the Terror of the Thames' vision went completely black...

The faint, distant applause from the director and his assistant brought the troupe back down to Earth. They snapped their heads out to the nearly empty theater, except for two seats in the far back.

"Beautiful!" the director blubbered, taking the handkerchief from his pocket. "Just beautiful!"

The pair of lovers meowed their thanks and scurried back to the wings as Gilbert, rather loudly, criticized the players of Genghis' crew. Gus began to lick the fake blood residue off of his face, while Griddlebone's chest heaved and her features broke into a bright smile.

"Are you all right?" Gus asked as he slipped the Growltiger shirt off, knowing he could only receive a positive answer. He recognized all the signs only too well, particularly that sparkle in her large brown eyes.

"Never better." She grasped for Gus' paw and gave it a squeeze. "Oh, Gus, it's just exhilarating! The rush and the passion and the thrill and...I've got to sit down!" She staggered behind and landed her rump on a box just a hair inside the wings and gracefully pressed her paw against her jumping heart. "It's wonderful..." she whispered to no one in particular. "Absolutely wonderful..."

"Why do you think that I've dedicated my life to it?" Gus slowly sat down next to her and brushed a tuft of white fur out of her eyes. She looked at him, their noses just barely brushing against one another, and there was a brief silence before they doubled over slightly in quiet laughter.

"Oh...heh," she sighed. "It's amazing how you've done this your whole-"

"_Griddlebone!_" A deep, cannonball-like voice sounded through the entire left wing, and the white queen's long fur stood at attention.

A stout, black tom with a white pattern covering his chest and chin and the same deep brown eyes made his way through the assorted set pieces cluttering the wing, steam near visibly flying out his nostrils. Griddlebone stumbled backwards slightly.

"D-Daddy...what are you-"

"Did I or did I not forbid you from associating yourself with this business?" he boomed. When at full height, Gus could see that he was much larger than the fair queen, only adding to how intimidated she appeared.

"Daddy, I promise, I didn't get involved! We just auditioned is-"

"You _auditioned?_" he repeated, his eyelids becoming invisible. Griddlebone tripped back another step.

"It wasn't my idea! Gus talked me into it! And, to be perfectly honest...I loved it. In fact," she relieved her eyes of his image and turned to Gus, "he was the only reason that I came in the first place." He could see the mist in her gaze, and slowly rose to stand by her side.

"Really?"

She nodded, and bit her lip discreetly.

"Griddlebone, I am disappointed in you. I gave you and order and you disobeyed me! Do you think I want to ruin your life? I only wish the best for you! I know you deserve better than some bum actor."

That was a white hot stake through Gus' heart. He stepped forward and looked up to the older tom with defiance. He could feel Griddlebone clutch his shoulder as a warning.

"Now, listen here, sir. I may not be the most distinguished of cats, but at least the theater is a place of dignity! And I will have you know that your daughter is a wonderful actress!"

"My _daughter_ and I are leaving. Now!" he spat. Without another word, he tugged her paw off of Gus' shoulder and began to pull her out of the theater. She tried to break out of his grip, but he was much to strong for the dainty queen.

"Gus," she cried, reaching her free paw out to him before her father pulled on her harder, and around the curtains edge.

The Theatre Cat reached for her as well, but by the time his arm had raised, it was too late.

She was gone.

_The End_

(A/N: Yeah. PLOT TWIST! ^^ As far as word choice and content, I think this is one of my best stories yet! BTW Khaos, I know the first half wasn't as Romeo & Juliet as it could have been, but I tried to make up for it in the second half. Anyway, I hope you ALL liked it! Bai! Oh, and for those of you wondering, NO Bustopher Jones is not Griddle's father. He just happens to look a lot like him. If it was Bustopher Jones, I would have said as such.)


End file.
